


I Call it Sex, Some Call it Anarchy

by DarkAngelofFire



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Creampie, Deepthroating, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, I think that's it - Freeform, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelofFire/pseuds/DarkAngelofFire
Summary: Wilfred the Amateur Aeronaut heads back to his room after searching for Professor Heimerdinger's Hextech Core only to be confronted by Jinx who has ideas in mind.
Relationships: Jinx (League of Legends)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	I Call it Sex, Some Call it Anarchy

**Author's Note:**

> I've never had an idea fall into my lap so perfectly like this so I took advantage of it and decided to go with what I thought would be fun. Mostly Jinx using her body to make one good student into a bit of a bad boy maybe. She plants the seeds, so to speak. Also he doesn't have a name so I named him Wilfred because I thought it fit.

Wilfred closed the door to his room and slid to the floor with his head between his knees. What an exhausting yet productive day it was. Despite the hiccup of Jinx trying to steal the Hextech core and Wilfred having to crawl up and down Piltover and Zaun all day he was finally able to have some rest. He raised his head and looked up at the large window to see a silhouette crouched on his window sill, the panes of glass open to the outside, curtains billowing. Wilfred rushed over to his bedside table and turned on a lamp. The room lit up to reveal that the silhouette was in fact Jinx herself. She was looking around his room with distaste, twirling one of her bright blue braids as she did. Her eyes kept perusing the neat organization of his room until they settled on Wilfred himself, who felt quite disheveled.

“How can you Pilties stand this?” she asked.

“H-how… wh-what?” Wilfred asked. His heart was hammering as this destructive criminal was in his window making judgements. Jinx hopped off his window sill and into the room proper. She walked over to his work table and started grabbing papers, giving them a quick glance before she tossed them to the side. Wilfred was in awe for a moment before he came to his senses and ran over to her. “Hey!” he said as he got on the floor and started trying to pick up the pages. Then he felt Jinx’s foot press against his head. Wilfred looked up as much as he could and saw Jinx looking down at him beneath her boot. Then she lightly pushed him back and he tumbled back.

“Come on,” she said, turning around, her arms outstretched. “How can you live like this? It’s all so…” she paused. “Neat.” The word was forced from her mouth like it was the last thing she wanted to say. “All you Pilties ever do is just be neat and make things, why not have some fun for once?” Her head jerked to something that caught her attention. Jinx ran over to Wilfred’s closet and yanked the doors open. She started grabbing his clothes and tossing them all over, as if looking for something. Wilfred finally spoke up.

“Why are you here, just to destroy my room?” he asked. Jinx stopped and turned to him. He wasn't sure what to make of her. Sure he’d heard the tales of the crazy girl who blew up bank vaults for fun but it wasn’t quite like having this agent of anarchy in his bedroom. Her pink eyes seemed to see right through him, as if they perceived an entirely different plane. She let out a disappointed sigh and turned to face him properly.

“Look I saw you and the little rat,”

“That’s Professor Heimerdinger,” Wilfred interrupted. Jinx rolled her eyes.

“Whatever, look, I saw you down there and running after me and climbing all over and I thought you look kinda dumb so I figured I’d see what it was like for you and it’s just like everyone else in this lame city,” she said. “Also you’re kinda cute I guess so I felt… what’s the word, means I just kinda wanted to come here…” her voice trailed off.

“Compelled?” Wilfred offered. Jinx’s expression brightened tenfold and she snapped her finger.

“Yeah that one. I figured maybe I could see if I could talk at least one little Piltie into embracing a life of anarchy I’d have made my mark on history.” Jinx clasped her hands in front of her and made a dramatic sigh.

“I figured blowing up most of Piltover over and over would do that,” Wilfred said. Jinx’s gaze locked onto him again. She shrugged.

“I mean, yeah, making Hat Lady and Fat Hands mad is fun and all but I started thinking for once and I figured maybe I could try and talk to one of you. I mean you’ve seen what I do,” she ran up to Wilfred and grabbed his lapels. “Isn’t any of that fun? Exciting? Thrilling? Arousing?” Each word made her deranged smile grow more and more.

“Arous- what?” Wilfred asked. Now that she was up against him Wilfred was aware that Jinx was about his height and also that she really didn’t wear a lot. He was in his uniform but this girl wore… almost nothing. Shorts, one legging, and a revealing top. All adorned with bullets. Then the thought occurred to him that a scantily clad woman was right up against him. His pants felt stiff. Jinx stared at his face and seemed to be disappointed. Before she let go her leg brushed against his pants and she stopped. She looked down. So did Wilfred. She grinned and reached a hand down and clamp a hand on his crotch. Wilfred tried to jump on reflex but Jinx held him in place.

“And I thought I was the only one packing heat,” she remarked. Wilfred was now aware of the minigun and rocket launcher on her back. His eyes met hers and that otherworldly stare was now focused on him. She bared her teeth in an almost predatory move, yet they were framed by smiling lips. “Well now I think I found how to change you, Piltie,” she said. She turned Wilfred ninety degrees and pushed him into the wall. He bounced off with a pain in his back. He looked at Jinx who was about to grab some part of her top when she stopped and straightened. She glared over her shoulder and grabbed her rocket launcher. It looked like a shark and Wilfred shrunk to avoid being shot.

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Jinx said in a deep voice as she moved the jaw of the shark rocket launcher.

“Well you’re just the rocket launcher,” she responded. “And I’m gonna jump this guy's bones because it seems fun and I get to test something. So go sit in the corner with Pow-pow until I’m done.” Jinx recklessly tossed her rocket launcher and minigun into the corner. Wilfred flinched at an explosion that never came. “Do you have a sheet, I don’t want Fishbones watching,” she put a hand over the side of her face and whispered “he gets a little judgemental.” Wilfred couldn’t say anything. Of course she talks to her weapons. Seeing he was unresponsive, Jinx quickly looked around and spied a sheet Wilfred was using to cover up something he was working on. She skipped over to the weapons, tossed the sheet onto them, and then went back over to Wilfred.

“Uh…” he started but Jinx rolled her eyes.

“Just stand up dude, I’m not gonna kill ya.” She folded her arms as Wilfred stood. Once he was standing Jinx reached for the belt buckle on her top and undid it before throwing the whole thing off. Wilfred was now able to appreciate Jinx’s figure. There wasn’t much to reveal. Her right side was covered in a cloud-like tattoo design that anyone could see. But now her small breasts were exposed to him and they were all he could focus on. Her nipples were as pink as her eyes and lips. Jinx palmed them in a contemplative way. “Not much to work with, eh?” she asked. She looked at Wilfred and grinned. “But it seems to be working on you.” Wilfred’s pants were stiff now.

“Uh I don’t really-” he was cut off when Jinx dropped to her knees before him and pulled his pants down with surprising effort. His erection sprung out, almost hitting Jinx in the face. Jinx’s eyes widened to the size of plates as she tugged her gloves off and grabbed the shaft.

“Ohohoho man they would be so jealous if they saw this,” she said as she began stroking it. At this point Wilfred was quite sure that ‘they’ referred to the weapons. But that thought was forced from his mind as Jinx propped his member up and gave it a long lick along its length. He bit his lip as her tongue ran up to the head. When she reached it she took the head into her mouth in the same motion. Wilfred’s heart skipped a beat as Jinx took his cock into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the head as she sucked it. Wilfred clenched his fists as the warm feeling of her mouth consumed him. She sucked at the head for what felt like forever, tongue swirling, lips suctioning. A feeling began to arise in Wilfred as she continued. Then Jinx took it a step further and took him to the base in one movement. He let out a gasp as Jinx swallowed him whole. For a moment he felt her mouth and throat convulsing and tightening around his erection. Then she pulled back with a loud gasp. Her breaths came out hot on his cock. Trails of saliva and pre-cum trailed from her mouth to the head. “You like that?” she asked in gasping breaths.

“I-I uh…” Wilfred started. “It was great!” he said. Jinx gave a toothy smile.

“No gag reflex. Fun, right?” she asked. Before Wilfred could respond Jinx went in again. She took all of him in her throat and held it for even longer before pulling back. That felt so amazing. Jinx licked her lips as she reached a hand out and started stroking him. She started sucking the head again but Wilfred had tasted the nectar and needed more. His hands moved on their own and grabbed either side of Jinx’s head as he thrust his hips and forced his cock down her throat. Jinx made a surprised noise but Wilfred’s mind was clouded at that point. All he wanted was more of her throat. He thrust automatically, forcing his cock in and out of her mouth and throat as Jinx made various noises. Looking down he saw that her hand was down her shorts and gyrating. Finally he thrust deep into her throat and held it there as he came. The feeling was immaculate, only amplified by how Jinx’s throat convulsed around his member as it throbbed, spurting a load into her. Wilfred held her there as he came until he felt a taping on his thigh. He let go and Jinx reeled back. She fell to all fours and started coughing, saliva and other fluids landing on the floor making a bigger mess. Her gasps and coughs started to sound serious.

“Are… are you all right?” Wilfred asked. Jinx suddenly jerked her head up. Wilfred saw that she was grinning from ear to ear. She must have worn some sort of makeup since tears made the black makeup around her eyes stream down her cheeks. Her pale cheeks were tinged with red.

“That was awesome!” She gasped. “I hope you’re ready for more since I need some of that down here.” She showed her right hand. Her middle and ring fingers were drenched in a sticky substance.Wilfred leaned against the wall.

“Sorry, I think I’m spent,” he admitted. Jinx frowned.

“Really dude? You’re gonna leave me like this?”

“I’m really sorry,” he said, looking up at the ceiling. What was even going on? Before he could answer the question he felt a stabbing pain in his thigh. Wilfred looked down and saw Jinx pushing the plunger on a syringe filled with a blue liquid. “Wh-what was that!?” he yelled at her as she pulled the syringe out.

“Calm down Piltie, just something I stole from a medical centre. Something about ‘male enhancement’,” she used air quotes, “at least that’s what the scientist lady said when I started aiming Fishbones at some expensive looking stuff. Said it was ‘untested’ and ‘possibly dangerous’” more air quotes. “But that’s boring so I figured I’d try it here.” Wilfred was about to ask what facility Jinx had hit and for what reason when it hit him.

Not the answers to any of the above questions, but the drug instead. What small part of Wilfred’s brain was still rational recognized that the drug hit his heart and was dispensed throughout his body. From Jinx’s perspective Wilfred stood stock still as his pupils dilated and his erection came back in full force. It sprang up so hard it vibrated from the force. Jinx clapped at the display. While Wilfred was still, his body processing the untested drug Jinx yanked off her shorts and boots, hopping back onto the bed with her legs spread. Then she noticed he was still standing still. She cocked her head and scrutinized him. She was about to just start fucking him as a statue when he surged forward onto her. It was sudden and very rough but Wilfred pinned Jinx down and plunged his painfully throbbing member into her. When he looked down he saw that Jinx’s mouth made an O with wide, surprised eyes. Then she grinned and bit her lip as he started pounding into her with an animalistic vigour.

For his part Wilfred was feeling everything. The slickness of her slit as he drove his cock into her, the feeling of hot wetness enveloping him just like with her throat, and the sensation of her tightening around him in response was all amplified. He started pounding her into the bed, enjoying the intoxicating feeling of fucking her. Every time he thrust into her he could see the bulge of his cock beneath her skin. Every movement made her miniscule breasts jiggle with the force. In a haze of lust, Wilfred found that detail cute. Jinx’s face looked like she was having fun. She wore a bright smile, her mouth open and her tongue lolling out as she enjoyed the rough plowing. Her eyes were focused on the bulge that appeared with every thrust. Wilfred’s rational side came to the conclusion that both of them were enjoying how tiny she was in the moment as he used her. With every thrust Wilfred felt Jinx get tighter as he kept throbbing. He needed to finish. His rational side wanted to pull back but in the fray Jinx’s legs started moving to keep him inside.

“Come on!” she yelled. “Shoot faster! Just a little bit of energy!” Her legs crossed behind him and pushed Wilfred all the way in again. That did the trick. Wilfred let out a guttural growl through clenched teeth as Jinx moaned with immense pleasure. Jinx’s legs kept him pushed in while her pussy clamped down hard as she came. Wilfred felt himself throbbing as he filled her up with his seed. Each throb corresponded with what felt like a massive spurt of cum filling her every crevice. After a few spurts he felt some leaking out between them. They lay together in a mess of bodily fluids for what felt like hours. Then Wilfred was able to pull out as Jinx’s legs relaxed. He clearly wasn’t done as once he had left her embrace his cock sprang up and shot a couple final shots. Wilfred watched the ropes arc in the air and land on Jinx’s pale body. It was thick and white, trailing along her body as she breathed. Jinx’s face made her look intoxicated. Her left eye was twitching and her tongue lolled out of her mouth.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Jinx’s eyes met his and she shot up. She grinned again, full toothed.

“That. Was. Awesome.” She whispered. Her arms shot out, grabbing the lapels of Wilfred’s shirt (he had lost his jacket somewhere in there) and brought him into a deep kiss. Jinx held him in the kiss until he couldn’t breathe and she let him go. She kept grinning, not caring about how her torso was trailing semen or how more spilled out from between her legs. Wilfred had to appreciate the drug, it did the trick. Perhaps too well. He was still hard, but his mind had cleared. Jinx’s eyes went down and noticed. She shot down and took advantage of Wilfred being on his knees and slow. She started sucking him off again. Not only was he sensitive after cumming, the drug had amplified his senses so Jinx’s mouth was infinitely better this time. Wilfred sat there and enjoyed her as she sucked his cock. Her mouth and tongue worked in tandem to work his head to the limit. Then she went in for the deepthroat and Wilfred was ready. Once she went in he reached down and grabbed a braid in each hand. Using them as an impromptu rein he fucked her face again with more force. It wasn’t long before He thrust and came down her throat. When he was done he let her go as she gasped for air. Her eyeliner streaked down her face from tears, her mouth was covered in saliva that trailed from his cock.

It was then that Wilfred realized that he found something very appealing in her. Then Jinx pushed him onto his back and lowered herself onto his still erect cock. She began riding him with a vigour, gyrating her hips to get Wilfred to make all sorts of noises. They kept going until they climaxed. And again. And again. And again.

Jinx and Wilfred switched positions and holes all night as the drug kept him going. He enjoyed every second of it, but he also started to enjoy how much Jinx was enjoying it. She was all or nothing and she was riding him for all he was worth that night. Finally, after one more fucking, Wilfred pulled out of Jinx as she was bent over the bed. He had just got done fucking her form behind while he used her braids as handlebars. A trail of cum leaked out from her slit and ran lazily down her leg. She was breathing heavily as she straightened and turned to Wilfred. He was about to say something when he passed out.

\---

Wilfred woke up later to an impossibly empty but messy room. He sat up and immediately regretted doing so. His head hurt as well as the rest of his body. His mouth was dry and he had absolutely no energy. He was naked, having lost his clothes over the course of the night. Standing with great difficulty he stood, using the bed as a prop. He managed to get over to his closet and get dressed in pants and a misbuttoned shirt. He needed water. He got up and went to go get some. After telling people he had a rough night being sick, he made it back to his room feeling somewhat better. He surveyed the mess Jinx had made his room into. Her stuff was gone. But there was a folded piece of paper tucked underneath the photography camera he was trying to improve. He pulled the paper out and opened it. A note was written on the inside and some pictures were in there. He read the note.

'Hey Piltie you really passed out at the end there. I tried waking you up but you were out. So I fiddled with your camera thingy and took some pictures. Have fun with em cause I gotta run from the frickin cops.' Wilfred glanced at the photos. They were in colour, which was what he had been working on. The first one was Jinx crouching over his unconscious body making a V sign with her fingers and grinning. The second one was her making a sad face by his flaccid genitals. The next one was her with one eye closed and tongue out as she exposed her breasts. The one after that was her shorts down and her fingers spreading her pussy open while his seed still leaked out. After that was… Wilfred picked up a pair of tiny pink underwear. He went back to the note. It read, 'Also enjoy the panties, I’ve been needing new ones. I might show up again later since you were pretty fun! I wanna make you go wild again!' Wilfred smiled. For all the propaganda about her, Jinx could be enjoyable. Then he read the last sentence. 'Also also I turned your camera thingy into a time bomb, you might have like five seconds to get rid of it if you read like I do. Just saying. Bye!' Followed by a smiley face with X’s for eyes and its tongue out. 

Wilfred was acutely aware of the camera now ticking. In a rush he grabbed it and threw it out the window with as much force as he could muster. It sailed into the air before it exploded with way more force than he expected. Wilfred ducked as his windows were shattered and glass was sprayed all over his room. He stood up and looked at the damage. He’d need new windows but that was it. He had enough money. He thought.

He hoped she would show up again.


End file.
